<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venting (mainly), Drabbles, Ficlets, etc. by Mystorius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822752">Venting (mainly), Drabbles, Ficlets, etc.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystorius/pseuds/Mystorius'>Mystorius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Drabbles, Lies, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Toxicity, We're all sleep deprieved, this is more for me than you, venting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystorius/pseuds/Mystorius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more for me than you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kageyama cheated?! Vent fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just for me to vent don't take my opinion to heart. Please don't. I might add more, but I'd rather write each chapter in one sitting because most of the time I'll probably be venting. <br/>My discord is Gabite#1174 if anyone wants to talk more or many we can share ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama cheated fics and text videos are so incredibly wrong. I can't stand them. Kageyama has abandonment issues. There's no way he would cheat. He would value the love he gives and receives. I understand they're not real and you can make them do whatever because these people aren't real, but seriously I get so upset where I'm just browsing for a good story to read or a text video because I'm bored, but then I see Kageyama cheated stories and they treat as garbage human being. Which cheating is very bad and you should never do) But listen then you see Hinata cheated stories and they aren't that bad. They're like oh Hinata cheated okay so what and then Kageyama cheated How dare you cheat on this ball of sunshine. I'd like to remind everyone that Kageyama is the youngest in the anime (Screw you Kunimi Idc if your the younger than Kageyama, Kageyama is baby and you can't convince me otherwise. Fite me if think it.) </p><p>Gosh, Kageyama got abandoned by his team. We don't even know his parents, his sister lives in Tokyo and we know very little about her, Kazuyo-san is gone 6 feet under. Kageyama has literally no one except his team and the friends he makes. And people take it so far when Kageyama cheats. I can't do it I hate it Kageyama will never cheat; honestly, he can't stand it because he knows how it feels to be abandoned and won't wish that for someone else.</p><p>Kageyama is just a milk and volleyball loving freak that can't hurt a fly. He has a mean look and aura, but underneath it all, he's just a cute innocent blueberry. Also, Hinata being the most innocent out of everyone I call bs on that. First off Hinata's the oldest first year and he's sociable so he'd probably hear it from someone in school. Second Kageyama is the youngest first year in Karasuno he's is socially awkward and doesn't talk to people so there's no one to talk about that stuff. Kageyama might hear it around the school, but he won't know what it means until sex ed or something.</p><p>I'm not being mean I'm just venting. I'm just stating my opinion in stuff I read and watch. I love reading and watching everything, but sometimes things just happen and I dislike them. I'm not saying I hate in general so please don't take anything to heart.</p><p>=Chapter is finished, but I might add more in the future=</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oikawa (vent fic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa almost slapped Kageyama and I can't stand how almost everyone just ignores that fact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so happy so many people responded positively to the first chapter. I'll try to comment back on everyone, but I might not until I get angry enough. I tend to vent in the comments so if I haven't replied to you, you should check out everyone's comments they all have some amazing stuff to share.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They're young", "He was having a bad day", "After a while, I would get annoyed too if someone asked me the same question every day", "Oikawa had every right to slap Kageyama with how annoying he was being", "Kageyama had it coming", "Oikawa was jealous give him some slack", "Oikawa worked just as hard if not harder, it's not fair Kageyama just comes walking in with natural talent. Of course, anyone would be jealous if someone younger than them is better than them at something they love doing".</p><p>These are some things I've seen or heard around the internet and my friends (although we're arguing right now) (Over who's better Oikawa or Kageyama) (Nothing serious don't worry). Anyway, "They're young," is not a valid excuse for Oikawa to almost slap Kageyama for asking a question. After a while, it is true people will get annoyed if someone asks the same question and you respond no every time, but (attempt) slapping them is not something you should result to. We get it you were having a bad day, but taking out on a junior is not right and Oikawa just getting a slap on the wrist is not something I can tolerate. </p><p>Oikawa never apologized after the incident that happened (from what Ik, if I'm wrong please tell me I'd like to fix that). Iwaizumi just stopped Oikawa scolded him a bit and left it as is. What about Kageyama? What happened to him? How do you think he felt after that? No apology from Oikawa no nothing. Going home to a probably empty house. I'd be terrified because getting slapped hurts, but almost getting slapped is worse because whenever someone or that person raises their hand at you, you think they might hit you, but they don't so you're always expecting something (that's from personal knowledge it was an accident and I was scared of being near a friend of mine. I know it was just an accident, but honestly almost getting slapped compared to getting slap is a big difference in your mental health).</p><p>We just have to guess what happened to Kageyama. Oikawa simply was scolded and that was it.

This is all I have for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this a few days ago I wanted to add onto it, but that can't be done because I was venting then. Everything I write should be in one session it keeps everything on task. I will probably write more in the comments because all of your comments make me really feel why I wrote this. If I haven't replied to your comments it's because I vent in the comment section so when getting mad again I'll try to get back to you. Thank you for all the positive feedback. If anyone has any good ideas I can add into my rants I'll try to incorporate them. Here's my discord if you're a more private person. I also have a server with no one in it so if your interested just ask about it Gabite#1174.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dumb Ways Two Die (drabble, unfinished)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama plays dumb ways to die and rages.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gabite#1174 there's my discord have a nice day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama was playing Dumb Ways to Die, but the new updated version and he hated it. The new games are nice, but why couldn't they make a Dumb Ways to Die 5 it's not that hard why did they have to update the original version. Now he's been playing for about half an hour and he's getting really mad. He cleans the whole screen of barf, but he loses a life and he's not happy. Then there's a new one where he has to fill the medicine to a specific line and not overfill it, but he figured all this the hard way. He died a few times just to figure out how to complete that one. There's also pull the toast out from the toaster. He's really good at this one, but Hinata yelled at him to play some volleyball. He said no. *Gasp* Kageyama said no to playing volleyball, oh no, the world is going to end. Yeah no so Hinata became curious and was about to see what Kageyama was doing on his phone when Kageyama stood up and turned off his phone and left in a huff.</p>
<p>Spell Patience. Kageyama doesn't know how to spell. He fails this one every time.</p>
<p>The title one with glue everywhere he hates this one he either leans too far left or too far right he never gets this one right.</p>
<p>Swat the Wasps pretty easy.</p>
<p>The laundryman holds and spins the opposite way. This one you have to make sure the person in the laundry machine is at a full stop otherwise you fail. This one is a bit harder and Kageyama gets angry every time he stops it fully, but it says he fails.</p>
<p>Keep the plane at level Kageyama calls this rigged. It's not fair.</p>
<p>Flick defend the private parts from the piranas. This one is okay except when it starts getting faster then that's an issue.</p>
<p>Step time your footsteps also pretty easy except when it gets faster it doesn't give you enough time you might as well not try.</p>
<p>And don't get him started on negative points for no reason. He'll have 1,000 points and then bad luck lose 100 points. Kageyama is really starting to hate this game.</p>
<p>Tap run as fast as you can is a piece of cake no problem at all. Just tap fast and you're good.</p>
<p>Swipe avoid the pylons. A new mode/ game. Even he knows that. This one is really easy just swipe either left or right to avoid hitting the cones. You're literally a trash bag. Are they calling us trash? </p>
<p>Drag and connect the balloons to the kids. Easy pz except when it gets fast sometimes he can't get it and it gets him mad.</p>
<p>Drag and move the beans below the yellow line. Another easy one.</p>
<p>Tap and duck at the right time easy as long as you don't tap the screen in the beginning.</p>
<p>It's a pretty and chill game to play if you weren't competitive and trying to beat your cousin's high score of 5,679. Kageyama is pretty mad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Haikyuu Hinata Harem Toxicity in the Fandom (Vent Fic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata Harem us becoming too much like MHA is toxicity level. Izuku harem/bowl/ Hinata harem is so toxic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't want to write this story because of the toxicity in this fandom. This is also the reason why I wanted to take it down right away, but so many people like it I think I'll keep it up. Thank you for everyone's amazing comments I love to see everyone's opinions it helps me word my own opinions when I go in and edit everything. If you have ideas you can comment or message me on discord Gabite#1174.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was reading through comments and one comment mentioned something about the toxicity in Hinata harem is becoming like MHA and that got me thinking. I was reading some MHA fics and I saw a comment mention Haikyuu fandom is similar to MHA fandom in many ways. So here I am writing my opinion.</p>
<p>The toxicity is very much there. People's opinions are getting to the point that if you don't like someone they like they hate you. I've been talking bad about Hinata and Oikawa and more to come and some people don't like my opinions. Some people are very vocal about their dislike of my stories. And I appreciate all the feedback, but I don't need people messaging me on discord about my biased opinions when I clearly state that none of you have to take any of my opinions to heart this is just me venting about stuff I don't like in each character. I talk about the plus sides and negative sides. I don't just throw hate on one character without justifying my reasoning.</p>
<p>There are many vocal Haikyuu fans that take it too far sometimes and I think they need to tone it down a bit. Just because we don't share the same opinion on some characters and ships doesn't mean you can take your anger out on them. You shouldn't talk bad about people's ships either, they're all for fun. This fandom and many others have hurt many authors, YouTubers, fans, etc. Some opinions are taken too far I get that, but sending threats to an author is something disgraceful. I don't get threats (yet), but I have friends who do and I don't appreciate the hate they get. </p>
<p>I love Kageyama and I strongly dislike Hinata. That is my opinion. I just don't like how people make Hinata someone who is innocent, baby, a cinnamon roll, should be protected, these are fine, but then the words for Kageyama are cheater, abuser, mean, King of the Court (in a mean way), dictator, some words describe Kageyama, but he takes King of the Court with pride he rules the court, but the other words are so destructive. It ruins all the character development Kageyama went through to be who is now in the anime and the manga. </p>
<p>I like Kageyama Harem it's cute and fluffy it's not (that) violent. It's not that bad. Hinata Harem on the other hand throws so much hate onto Kageyama that if I were in Kageyama's place, I would probably kill myself, and the fact that in some text stories or fanfics I read Kageyama does kill himself and Hinata's Harem are like, "Woo, he's finally gone now we don't have to deal with him anymore," kinda stuff makes so unbelievably mad that I want to punch someones face until you can't even tell what they look like.</p>
<p>MHA is similar in that way. If someone doesn't like Izuku/ Deku people throw hate. And this hate is unhealthy for people to hear. I like Bakugou I also strongly dislike Deku I have my reasons. I just think MHA is too Deku centric. He's quirkless then bam he throws a bag at the sludge villain and then he meets All Might and eats a piece of hair and then he's op (overpowered). He's training his power to get, I understand that. But everything Bakugou does is forgotten. He fought Uraraka at full power because it was fair. People hated him because he was going too hard on a girl that's being sexist. Everyone should get a fair chance and Bakugou knows that. Bakugou was tied to a podium because they wouldn't let him refuse the medal. They let so many other people refuse their spot, but they wouldn't let Bakugou which who in their right mind would chain a child A CHILD to a podium, handcuff them, and muzzle them in front of a live audience and broadcast it all over the internet. You are publically humiliating a CHILD who had every right to refuse the medal. Don't even get me started on Kamino. I've read some comments, some stories, and some people actually IRL blame Bakugou for the fall of All Might and I'm talking about people in the story blame him. I'm talking about IRL people who blame him. Which wasn't his fault he did the right thing.</p>
<p>I'm not going into any more detail unless asked to in the comments or discord.</p>
<p>Back to Haikyuu which is the reason I'm writing this.</p>
<p>Please share your opinions in the comments or message me. Talk to each other. We all share similar opinions you might not agree with this one, but in previous chapters, you can comment to others share your ideas it's what the Haikyuu community used to be about. It used to n=be a fun fandom where everyone can love who they like ship who they like and share with others your opinion. I don't know where we went wrong, but at least a small amount of us could keep that alive.</p>
<p>Suga's favoritism, Hinata is innocent, Kageyama is getting death threats honestly isn't what this fandom is about. The stuff people are using is getting too serious, but is taken too lightly. Kageyama being a rapist is a big thing and is being taken too far. Being raped and being a rapist is very serious and sometimes I don't understand why people would even use this subject for content. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but the subject itself is very serious so just be careful of how your word things and which character you make the victim, and which character you make the criminal.</p>
<p>I'm done for now, but once again this is just my opinion please don't take any of this to heart. If you are offended by my opinions then this is not the story for you please leave I don't want toxic people or hate on this story. I want this place to be a nice community where we can share our opinions freely. If you have any idea on how to add to previous chapters or future updates comment or message me all opinions matter. If I don't add your opinion or ideas I'm sorry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://youtu.be/vr0_EphHoPE<br/>Broken Dreams1109 What about me? Is an amazing Tsukikage text story on Youtube. I recommend checking them out. It also shows the toxicity in Hinata Harem. But we all stan Kagyeama so don't worry. It points out many points I have about Hinata's character and Suga's favoritism.<br/>Thank you for reading as always here's my discord Gabite#1174 if you're interested in joining my server ask about it. I'm new to server stuff so some things will be different I appreciate it if anyone would like to help me out go ahead. </p>
<p>Future updates (Not in order maybe)<br/>Tendou (He does not deserve to be called a monster)<br/>Iwaizumi (This bystander thinks we can get away I think not)<br/>Kunimi (It took how many years to apologize about Middle school/ junior high, you're the one who started the nickname)<br/>Kindaichi (You can really read a room well, used the nickname the most, took really long to apologize)<br/>Ushijima (He works hard just like Kageyama, natural talent has to be nurtured)<br/>Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita (Notice them they are amazing in their own way)<br/>Drabbles and unfinished ideas are randomly added you can pick and choose to complete any of them I probably won't finish them but who know.<br/>If you have an opinion that isn't similar to mine tell me I'd like to hear your point of view why you disagree. If you make a valid point and not just say Hinata is baby then I might see where Hinata stans are coming from.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tendou (vent fic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love Tendou and I want to express my anger when people bullied him and called him a monster.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love everyone's feedback on my previous chapters. If you left a comment and I haven't replied It will eventually. If you have any ideas or anything I'll try and write it. You can share your opinions in the comments and no one will judge that's the purpose of this story and everyone can respond to each other. Apparently, it seems there's a lot of us that have similar opinions so if you want to add to my ideas go ahead. If you don't want to leave a comment here's my discord Gabite#1174 I have a server will no one in it, so if anyone is interested you can ask me that when we friend each other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tendou was younger he was called a monster because of his appearance. I love Tendou is one of my top 10 favorite Haikyuu characters.  No one should be bullied for their looks. Go Tendou for blocking his bullies. They made Tendou feel the satisfaction to block someone repeatedly until they have that glint in their eyes that fills you with glee (I sound like a sadist). Tendou is another relatable character for me because people get bullied for their looks at every school. You had to get bullied over the stupidest things.

</p><p> Tendou was excluded from everyone because he looked like a monster. He was made fun of. No one wanted him part of their club. He played middle blocker in one game during volleyball practice. He guess blocked his bullies and ever since that day he's vibing over here as the Guess Blocker everyone despises going against because Tendou's predictions are so accurate it infuriates people. And Tendou's song I love it.</p><p>Baki Baki ni ore nani wo?! It's great he gives me emotion. He's an amazing chicken Tendou or Nintendou or whatever other nickname you've made up or heard of. But I love him and he's a great character. His little screen time and his pst revealed make me enjoy every clip I find of him. ALSO, he likes manga Tendou could definitely be my IRL friend. </p><p>That's it. Tendou's really short, but I can't think of anything right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drabble and venting: Unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama is going to be the perfect friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I haven't been updating I've been kind of stuck on how to word things. This story is just a drabble but also for me to vent. I don't believe these characters would ever actually do this to Kageyama so don't take this story personally. I'm not trying to insult them I just needed something to vent out my frustrations. Unsteady by X Ambassadors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What if they already let go? What if I’m already falling. I’m more than unsteady. No one held me and when they tried they were too late. There was nothing left. It all started when I introduced them to Hinata. We all were a close group of friends and now they don’t talk to me unless Hinata’s around. Is there something wrong with me? Do I need to change myself? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not ready yet so please don’t leave me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I still need you. You guys are everything to me you can’t let me go not yet. Please, please stay. No, don’t leave me here alone. I still want you, I still need you. You are my… you guys are… please? Come back? I… I-I can change. I’ll be the perfect friend. I’ll change I promise so please don’t leave. I can become just like Hinata. Please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry we can’t hang out today, but maybe next time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yeah, it’s fine. Next time for sure!”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#beachparty!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Image of friends at the beach*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, they ended up going to the beach after all. No one told me we were going again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Hey, why didn’t you guys tell me we were going to the beach after all?”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Kageyama we thought we had everyone Hinata was here and so were Yamaguchi and Tsukishima so we thought we had everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“I thought Hinata couldn’t make it?”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you left as soon as Hinata came we were going to tell you, but we wanted to get going or else we wouldn’t have enough time at the beach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Kageyama, maybe next time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“No, it’s fine and next time sounds fun.”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>